


Running Late

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We’ve been doing this for some time now, and I was wondering if there was a possibility of maybe something else happening?”





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> for day three of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): late for a date/a het ship.

Maryse walked quickly towards the Hunter’s Moon, silently praying that Luke would still be there. She was supposed to meet him over an hour ago for a date, but had been held up in a meeting at the Institute. She managed to text him so he knew she would be late, but she didn’t know she would be this late.

She walked inside and breathed a sigh of relief to see Luke sitting in one of the booths waiting for her. She made her way over and sat across from him. “I am so sorry, the meeting ran over and I-”

“It’s okay, Maryse, I understand,” he said, giving her a smile. “Would you like a drink?”

Maryse nodded. “I would love a drink. I really am sorry I made you wait so long.”

“It’s okay, I haven’t actually been here long myself,” Luke replied. “I was about to text you that I was going to be late when I saw your text.”

“Werewolf business?”

Luke shook his head. “Detective business. What would you like to drink?”

“Sangria? If they have it?”

Luke smiled again. “I’m pretty sure they do. I’ll be right back.”

Maryse watched him walk up to the bar and speak to Maia. He leaned against the bar as he waited for their drinks and smiled at Maryse. She smiled back, feeling her heart flutter as he looked at her. They had been getting drinks together for months and in that time, Maryse found the feelings she thought she had long buried for him grow.

He came back a minute later and set a mason jar in front of her. “One sangria.”

“Thank you,” Maryse said, taking a drink. She was silent for a moment, thinking about what she was about to do next. “Luke?”

“Yes?”

“We’ve been doing this for some time now, and I was wondering if there was a possibility of maybe something else happening?”

Luke sat up a little straighter. “Something else?”

Maryse nodded. “We were good friends before, and we’re friends now, but there’s always been a part of me that’s like you as more than a friend, Luke.” She looked down at her drink and nervously played with her straw. “And I was just wondering if you wanted to the same thing.”

There was silence from Luke for a long moment and Maryse briefly wondered if maybe she made a mistake until Luke placed his hand over hers. She looked up to see him looking at her fondly, a smile on his face. “Maryse, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that from you.” He leaned over the table and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, making her heart race. “Let me take you out on a real date this weekend.”

“Dinner?”

“There’s a place a few blocks away that I’ve been wanting to try, and I think you will like it too.”

Maryse smiled. “I would like that, Luke.”


End file.
